1. Field
Embodiments relate to a curved liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays and includes two sheets of display panels having electrodes thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, an electric field is formed that rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control transmittance of light depending thereon, thereby displaying an image.
Recently, to meet a demand for a large-sized liquid crystal display and increase viewer's immersion experience, a curved the liquid crystal display has been developed. The curved liquid crystal display has been manufactured to have a constant curvature by applying an external force to a flat type liquid crystal panel.
In this case, when the liquid crystal panel is curved, misalignment of upper and lower panels may occur, and as a result, luminance may deteriorate and image quality may deteriorate.